Excalibur (Composite)
|-|Sword Form= |-|Humanoid Form= Summary Given to the true king of England by the lady but god is he annoying, he is the holy sword Excalibur. Powers and Stats ' '''Tier: ' At least '''5-B, likely 5-A, Possibly 2-C Name: Excalibur, Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory, and Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia Origin: Composite Fiction (Verse) Wielders: Arturia Pendragon (Alter), Merlin Classification: Divine Construct, Noble Phantasm Powers and Abilities: Swordmanship (It can fight very well even if not wielded by someone, as it has a mind of its own), Power Bestowal (The owner of the sword can use it to gain or give magical powers, generally creating a Dark One in the process), Binding (Can bind persons to the sword's owner control), True Flight, Magic, Air Manipulation and Invisibility with Invisible Air, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation (Avalon can produce a barrier that can block out even the True Magics), Summoning (Can summon the person binded to the sword at anytime and anywhere), Power Absorption, Time Stop, Empathic Manipulation (Can cause rage in anyone he meets), Healing (Excalibur can heal anything, including its own wounds), Avalon provides Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Anti Regeneration (Excalibur's wounds do not heal), Immortal Killing, Magical Immunity (As stated by Rumplestiltskin, Excalibur cannot be a target of enemies' magical abilities of any kind), Attack Reflection, Transformation Attack Potency: Planet level (Held all of Earth's magical power for centuries and brought magic back to the world when returned to its previous stone. Naturally above all the dragons. With this sword, Flynn defeated Prospero rather easily. Even the genies are below its full strength.) likely Large Planet level '''(It is said that the Holy Grail, previous form of Excalibur, was the beginning of all magic in OUAT's verse, and even the genies are below its full strength. The sword can fully destroy both Light and Darkness, and both Light and Dark Magic across the realms. Powers the Author's pen), Possibly '''Low Multiverse level (Could momentarily stun Superman. Though since of superman's non immunity to magic and the fact that Excalibur this could have just been some piercing damage from the magic) Speed: None, Massively FTL+ (Could land a hit on Superman, however, Superman was distracted) Durability: At least Mountain level (Can withstand blows from Berserker without taking any damage). Low Complex Multiverse level with Avalon (Shuts out all interference up to the sixth dimension, including True Magic, can block attacks from a "higher order dimension"). Range: Extended melee range, Tens of Meters with Strike Air, Kilometers with blast Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks / Techniques: * Invisible Air: Bounded Field of the Wind King: Excalibur's sheath, a mysterious wind that hides its true identity, preventing other Servants from identifying her. It is a Bounded Field, closer to normal magecraft than a Noble Phantasm, presumably created by Merlin. The high-pressure winds around the blade distort light, rendering Excalibur completely invisible and its shape near-impossible to discern, keeping her opponents confused and unable to properly gauge its size and length, or even what kind of weapon it is. Once they figure it out, however, it becomes useless in this regard. It takes on Excalibur's sharp edge, and Saber can use it to form a defensive wall of wind large enough to envelop a building. Once the barrier is released, the compressed wind surges around her and can be released as a single shot weapon, known as Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King'. She can also use it to propel herself forwards at greater' speeds. * Excalibur: '''Sword of Promised Victory: Excalibur's primary use in combat. It is a sword that works by converting Arturia's magical energy into light and emits it from the blade as a high-power, extremely destructive wave of energy. Only the tip deals damage; the rest of the light is just a dislocation of everything it destroys. A common misconception is that Excalibur takes time to charge, though this is false, as Saber was able to utilize it in less than a second in her fight against Rider. * '''Avalon: '''The Everdistant Utopia: Excalibur's scabbard, a Divine Construct in the same way. Passively, Avalon bestows immortality and regeneration upon its wielder; they do not age, and can regenerate even from blows that remove most of their torso and their heart. It cannot, however, regenerate from the destruction of the brain. However, its true power is in its active use, as an "absolute defense". It shields Arturia in Avalon, the land of the fairies, the unreachable utopia that she strived to reach in life. It dissipates into magical particles and becomes a "portable fortress" that blocks off any interference, even all the way up to the sixth dimension. It is on the level of true magic, and not even the Five Magics can bypass the barrier. * '''Excalibur Morgan: Sword of Promised Victory: The blackened form that Excalibur takes on after Saber is corrupted by the effects of All the World's Evil, remaining the strongest holy sword despite its corruption. When activated as a Noble Phantasm, the entire blade is covered in black flames which are then released in a stream of energy to destroy everything in its path. In addition, it can also be utilized in the form of a melee attack known as Vortigern: Hammer of the Vile King, cutting the target to pieces with three upward swings while the blade is coated in dark mana. Due to being giving more mana than ever through Sakura's connection to the Grail, it can be said that this attack surpasses even the original Excalibur. Category:Composites Category:Madness Users Category:Usa Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Composite fiction